Sweet Lady Kisses
by JMolover13
Summary: The curse is broken, but everyone is still stuck in Storybrooke for the time being. Emma walks in to see her mothers Ruby and Snow making out. Like any child, she is mortified, but she has to get her things to bring over to the mansion... to mortify her own son. Fluff. Tumblr Prompt.


Emma walked in the apartment. It had been a good three months and no one knew how they were supposed to go back to fairytale land. She was only coming to get the rest of her stuff though… She had been living at the mansion ever since her moms yelled each other's names across the street and started giving each other sweet lady kisses the front of God and everybody while the curse broke…thanks to her own sweet lady kisses she was getting from her formerly evil queen… Mainly because—aside from all the chaos in the first month, it was just a lot easier to live with your girlfriend and son rather than with your mothers who have been lost without each other the whole time you grew up and were still completely in love… She just… was a little disgusted—much like her own son was—when she walked in on them making out.

And this entrance to the apartment was no different than the last couple times she came… the only difference was the spot they were at… the counter by the sink—YUCK!... She'd never be able to look at that spot the same again.

"Okay, OKAY!" Emma yelled as she covered her eyes, "Just, stop it! I mean it! Just stop it until I'm gone again! It's disgusting and I shouldn't have to see you do it!"

"We could say the same for our grandson." Red countered.

Emma removed her hand to check that her mothers were apart, "Yes but that's different." She gave them a look as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oh really? How so?" Snow asked as she pulled Red back to her and kissed her once more.

"Henry is not me! And in those times, I'm the one getting the sweet lady kisses, not watching my mothers—OH COME ON!" Emma cried. She had gone back out to give them a stern, 'I mean business' look only to find them kissing again. She ducked back into her room and started throwing everything else that was hers into the duffle.

Red and Snow grinned at each other as they pulled away and walked to their daughter's room, "It's not our fault that you come over when we're having kissing time…" Red said.

"Yes… you could come over when we're not kissing…"

"And when would that be?" Emma asked them as she shuffled around and gave them a pointed look.

"Well… we bake…"

"I like to decorate… Snow takes care of the rest—OH! Take some cookies when you go." Red said.

Then, as Snow thought she realized, "But… you probably shouldn't come then… we tend to make-out between the buzzer…"

"Oh yeah, that's true…" Red looked at Snow as she ran a hand down her back and squeezed her ass. Then a thought came to her, "OH! We play kinect a lot! Your mother loves Just Dance…"

"Alright… well… If I call and tell you I'm on my way over…. Just make sure to start playing." Emma said as she looked around, "But this is the last of my stuff… so…"

"You're leaving the nest already?" Snow asked.

"No… Mom.. I've never been in the nest long enough to leave it… Not since you two have started…." She gestured between the two of them. She saw Snow's sad face and sighed as she looked at her, "Listen… once you two are done macking and having sex all the time, I will come over and hang out, but until then… I don't want to see it or hear it… especially when there's a perfectly respectable mansion I could be getting my own in…" She scrunched her face at herself, "Yeah… I really need to remember that you're not my friends anymore, you're my parents, and that was too much to share… I'm sorry!" She leaned in and kissed both their cheeks then scurried to the door, "I love you! Have fun baking and dancing!" She waved as she shut the door.

"They grow up so fast…" Snow said as she looked at the shut door.

"Yes… especially when we've been frozen in time for 28 years and they haven't… they grow up very fast…" Red patted her shoulder. After another minute, she said, "You wanna dance?"

"Eh…"

"You wanna bake?"

"Eh?"

"You want my sweet lady kisses?"

Snow turned to her wife. She gave her a sexy smile then started waltzing up the spiral staircase, "What do you think?"


End file.
